


When Frida Meets Maricela

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adorable, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Meetings, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida and Maricela remember the day they first met.





	1. Chapter 1

Maricela Marquez, usually is bullied because of her popularity by the evil goth girl in Miracle City Kindergarten: Zoe Aves.

Manny found out that Zoe tricked Frida and everyone got angry at Zoe.

"You what, are you crazy" said Manny Rivera

"Aww come on Manny, I tricked Frida into going to the old music room which is everyone is talking about? lied Zoe Aves.

A little girl with brown hair said "Zoe... before sounded furious " I can't believe you tricked Frida into going to the old music room!"

Frida opens the door and turns on the lights.

Frida hummed as she wondered where to go.

She heard someone playing the piano.

"Aaaah" Frida screamed

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice from the other side said. "I've just been playing the piano for a while."

Frida looked to the girl with tan skin with straight dark brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes, she appeared to be wearing a dress that was pink with bows and white Mary Jane shoes. "I guess you don't wear this old dress." Frida noticed her dress wasn't blood red.

"Nah, I'm wearing my grandma's dress ever since she died." the girl informed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..."

Frida had to wonder if she would become friends with this girl. She hoped that she would and this girl would be better than Zoe Aves. Those girls wouldn't even stick up for her whenever she would need them the most. She extended her hand to the brunette sweet Lolita girl. "I'm Frida Suarez."

The brunette girl smiled, taking her hand and firmly shaking it up and down for them to be properly acquainted. "Maricela Marquez."

And so then, Frida and Maricela became fast friends.

They were polar opposite friends, especially with how they were both upstaged by their older siblings, though Frida had it harder since she had older twin sisters and Maricela just had her obnoxious big sister that Manny only knew about in an annoying way before.


	2. My Fair Maricela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela enters a beauty pageant in order to beat a mean girl.

"Frida guess what, the beauty pageant auditions are today!" said Maricela

Frida sighed and facepalmed

"Follow me" said Maricela

Maricela opens the portal with a scythe,but the swirling green portal changed into a ghostly pink portal and skeletal hands grabbed them and pulled them in, the vortex instantly closing.

So we head to the auditorium where a blonde valley girl mean girl and a black haired glasses wearing girl who were talking about the beauty pageant.But a ghostly pink portal opens and Cindy and Lindy panic.Maricela and Frida landed.

So Manny taunts her with that and Cindy's right eye twitches and she gets a fiery background.

She pointed at Maricela as she's peeved off for making her look more embarrassed than she was during the beauty pageant.

"Uh-oh" said Maricela

Flashback Opens

"And the winner is.....Maricela Marquez"

Cindy growled

Flashback Closes

So Cindy screams into the microphone with awesome rage which cause the crowd to gasp and boo at her.

Frida proclaims that she'll enter Maricela into a beauty pageant and Cindy is shocked as the crowd claps for her. 

So we head into the hallway of Leone School 

So Frida ponders it over some more and has her idea... So we see Frida stuffing poster of "Vote for Maricela" into a locker (and it appears that every locker is like that; and then slams the door shut. Frida bails as students start opening said lockers and the Maricela poster go flying and it creates a tidal wave. This makes absolutely no sense; but whatever. Cindy gets wiped out as three students (one of them is the guy who talks about majority opinions and he's the glasses wearing dork; one female and one male jock). They sing in order to vote for Maricela; then hum and then bail stage right. Cindy gets up begging for them to return; but no dice. Lindy comes in and claims that at least they sang it in the right order which gets Cindy all mad. So then we HIT THE MONTAGE~! Spring hopping on sidewalks putting signs of Maricela in front of Cindy.

So we scene change to Cindy trying to fix a sign but Frida is playing a guitar in the street and Manny had a white banner that reads Vote Maricela in purple letters.Cindy throws a lame raspberry.


End file.
